Her Story
by Yukiko Sempai
Summary: The story of my OC in FMA fanfictions.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Her Story

Author: Yukiko AKA fmaedl on AIM and LJ

Rating for this Chapter: PG for impossible situations and verbal (one part is non-fictional, but most is fictional) attack on the U.S. government.

A/N: This is the story of my original character in my FMA fan fictions. I don't care if you think it's impossible for somebody to understand alchemy at the age of 5. That is why this is a fan FICTION. Buluegio is pronounced buh-lee-gee-oh.

Copyright Note: I don't own FMA, blah, Arakawa, blah, I own my character, blah, Funimation, blah, etc.

----------------------------------

In my time, alchemy was considered the act of scientists searching for fame. They were considered fakes. But I knew otherwise. At the age of 5, I began reading books about alchemy. I would research it in every way. And somehow, I understood it; all of it. Eventually, curiosity took over me. I wanted to try alchemy. Thinking back on my research, I drew a simple transmutation circle on a piece of stone with chalk. None of the research had said what you should do after drawing a circle, but somehow I knew. After putting my hands on the circle, the piece of stone turned into a beautifully carved stone. The lines on it were perfect. In the middle, you could see an engraved moon and sun.

As time passed, my alchemic skills perfected. I didn't share my skills with anyone except one of my closest friends. Somehow, though, the government found out. Our government was supposedly a democracy, but it seems like a tyranny. We all easily learned the popular vote doesn't matter after a recent election.

One day a man who addressed himself as General Buluegio came to my house. Without any consent from anyone except their kennel keeper, I was taken away. After a long drive in a black van (how unsuspicious) I arrived at a building in what I guessed was Washington D.C. from the surroundings and length of the ride. The building didn't look like it belonged in D.C. though; it looked like an abandoned office from the outside, but inside it was a fully functional dog base. I was taken into an elevator and we went up what I counted as 5 floors from the dings. This whole time I had no idea what was going on, I just let the dog pull me on his walk. When the doors opened, a man sitting at a desk in a dark room greeted us. Buluegio was talking quietly but I could her something about "the girl" and "powers". I figured the girl was me and the powers were my alchemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Her Story

Author: Yukiko AKA fmaedl on AIM and LJ

Rating for this Chapter: R for language, an extended metaphor, and story

A/N: I may refer to military terms in dog terms to go with the dog of the military thing. Yeah, thing.

Copyright Note: I don't own FMA, blah, Arakawa, blah, I own my character, blah, Funimation, blah, etc.

----------------------------------

In time, these dogs turned into plain asses. Not just the idiotic animal, but the full-blown idiotic jackass. I was forced to perform idiotic tasks with my alchemy such as "painting" walls in the building from grey to beige. How exciting. These jackasses did start to learn. While I was off doing their chores, they were researching alchemy every which way. Internet, books, suspected fraud alchemists, whatever they could get. I was hoping these dames didn't have bitches because they would be bitching about how their mate is at some rundown office rat hole instead of playing scrabble or eating dinner together. In any case, these dogs learned of human transmutation. Apparently they either didn't know or care about the possible consequences of this taboo. Or maybe they just wanted to see what would happen. No matter, because they decided to use me once more. But this time the consequences could be deadly.

Once again I was taken into the dark office. The two men ordered me to draw the array (or "thing" as they called it) noted in one of my books. I hesitated, but then I realized I had nothing to lose. My life had already been taken away. Hell, by now I even missed school. I sketched the array in oil pencil on the floor then went over it with chalk. When I finished the circle, the men brought in a box, which I'm guessing had remains in it. I also realized at this time I had no idea who the fuck I was bringing back. Either way, I still had nothing to lose. I had no life, so if I died, it would just make "life" easier for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Her Story

Author: Yukiko AKA fmaedl on AIM and LJ

Rating for this Chapter: PG13 for language

A/N: It's possible you might see some dialog next chapter...

Copyright Note: I don't own FMA, blah, Arakawa, blah, I own my character, blah, Funimation, blah, etc.

--------------------------------

After I activated the array, everything seemed fine. But then, something happened. All I remember was seeing the body, in perfect condition. Then I saw a yellow light. I had no idea what it was at the time, but I figured whatever was would take me someplace better. I also saw a gate… The Gate. I also didn't know what this was. It made no difference to me. Why should it? I don't remember much after that except waking up in a field at dusk. _Where am I?_ But suddenly, that didn't matter. I felt a sharp pain. My arm! Actually, the real problem was the fact that my arm **wasn't** there. I saw a lady walking by with a basket, so I called out to her to help me. She dropped her basket when she saw me and ran over to my side.

As the doctors rushed me into the OR on a bed, the woman left. Pfft, thanks. Well, at least they'd do something. The doctors started talking about auto-mail. _You idiots, it's called e-mail. _I looked around. Everything seemed so… old. No TVs in the whole damn place. **Every **hospital has TVs nowadays. The doctors said they could give me this "auto-mail" but they needed somebody to pay them. Whatever that auto-mail was, these doctors were asses. **_Just do the goddamn surgery now and get paid later!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Her Story

Author: Yukiko AKA fmaedl on AIM and LJ

Rating for this Chapter: PG for… medical violence?

A/N: If you don't know what anesthesia is… it's the stuff doctors give you so you are unconscious during surgery.

Copyright Note: I don't own FMA, blah, Arakawa, blah, I own my character, blah, Funimation, blah, etc.

----------------------------------

"Excuse me, I'll pay for her operation," a man said as he handed some money over to the doctors. This man had a golden-brown beard and hair.

"Are you sure, sir?" one of the doctors asked. It made it sound like the doc wanted me to suffer.

"Yes. Here, please take the money"

The doctor took the money. "Little girl, this might hurt, but it's not like we can keep you asleep or anything,"

Uh… hello? It's called anesthesia. I guess it didn't really matter. Where was I anyway? Before I could really process that thought, I finally noticed something else of me was missing; my leg. Wow. How stupid do you have to be not to notice your leg is freakin' missing? When I looked over to the doctors, I noticed they were carrying a tray in. I peered over one of the doctor's shoulders and noticed a metal arm and leg. I had no idea our technology in prosthetics had advanced so much.

Without warning, one of the doctors took the metal arm and seemingly just pushed it into my arm. I yelled in pain and a slight tear fell from my eye. Another doctor then took the leg. I prepared myself this time. I gritted my teeth as hard as I could. Another tear escaped me but it was done now. Hopefully.

From all that pain, I was exhausted. I laid my head back down and practically passed out. A few hours later, I woke up. As my eyes opened, I saw the man who had paid for my… arms and legs… was talking to the doctors.

"We don't know where she is from or how she got here, the woman that brought her said she had just passed the field a few minutes ago and the girl wasn't there, but when she came back, she saw a girl kneeling."

The doctor noticed I had woke up and walked over to me.

"Little girl, what's your name?"

"Nicole,"

"Ok, Nicole. Where are you from Nicole?"

"D.C."

"Deesie? I've never heard about that town,"

What an idiot. D.C. isn't a town. And everybody has heard about it. The doctor walked up and pulled up my left sleeve.

"She has these cuts all across her arm but we-"

The man cut him off. "Wait," he moved the doctor's arm.

There was a red symbol on your arm. It wasn't there before I was in the field. It didn't look faded, which means it couldn't be washable. And I never got a tattoo.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Her Story

Author: Yukiko AKA fmaedl on AIM and LJ

Rating for this Chapter: G… wait… I DID A G CHAPTER?

A/N: The stranger unmasked! But if you didn't know it already, then you are either stupid or have not seen him in the show yet.

Copyright Note: I don't own FMA, blah, Arakawa, blah, I own my character, blah, Funimation, blah, etc.

----------------------------------

The man studied it for a few seconds with a serious look on his face. He looked like he was contemplating a lot.

"But how could someone so young-" he thought out loud. When he realized he was speaking, he stopped and stared at me. "You don't have a home do you?"

Well, I didn't really. I used to be the experiment at the zoo. I might as well say I didn't have a home. I shook my head.

"You can stay with me if need to," he said with a small smile.

"O-Ok. Thank you sir."

"Call me Hoenheim," he said with a friendly smile.

This man, Hoenheim, he seemed so kind and gentle, although I didn't even know him for as much as day by then. The doctors insisted I stay at the hospital one more night just in case. The next morning, I woke up and looked to the right to see Hoenheim sitting in the chair.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head and sat up. He helped me out of the bed and then realized I was still wearing the hospital gown. But it didn't look like it surprised him. After we walked out of the hospital, I noticed the lush green grass that swayed as the wind blew. Once again I pondered where I was. Hoenheim took me to his home. It wasn't exactly large- or small. I couldn't really place it but the house looked somewhat Victorian. When we went inside, it still looked Victorian. There was a map hanging on the wall. I walked over to it and studied it. The only areas on the map consisted of Drachma, Creata, Amestris, Ishbal, The Great Desert, Xing and Areugo. _Was this were that gate lead to?_ I though.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Her Story

Author: Yukiko AKA fmaedl on AIM and LJ

Rating for this Chapter: G… again

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. I am however working on a small story about what happens after this. And that necklace; why so much detail you ask, and it is because I have a necklace exactly like that. After I got it I incorporated the necklace into my story, I would almost never take it off. The few occasions where I do include swimming/taking a shower, phys ed class (required .;;) and that's it. Honestly.

Copyright Note: I don't own FMA, blah, Arakawa, blah, I own my character, blah, Funimation, blah, etc.

----------------------------------

As I grew older, I noticed more and more. Not just about this world, but about Hoenheim. I saw pictures of him, a beautiful woman and two young boys. They must have been his family. I never questioned where they were or what happened, because every time I would look at the picture, Hoenheim would distract me. I figured whatever happened wasn't something happy. Eventually, I called Hoenheim something else; Dad. The first time I did this, he looked shocked, but then happy.

I also became more adjusted to my prosthetic arms. They started to become normal to me. After that, I began to play with the neighborhood children. At times, I was too rough, but they would tell me and I'd apologize then stop. There were only three families including me and Hoenheim, but the other families had two kids each. One day, Hoenheim gave me a necklace. It had a black leather like string. At the bottom of the string were two black beads then a cleave hitch type of knot with a loop at the end. Attached to the loop was a metal ring, and to that a black arrowhead. After the square part at the top, there was a light colored indent, and if you followed that line a bit farther, there was another indent that would form a triangle. Inside the triangle were four simple marks. And on the back, a single snake flamel was carved in.


End file.
